This invention relates to a device for improving one's posture. More particularly, the invention relates to a device to be worn against the rearside of the legs and adapted to maintain the same in a bent position irrespective of movement of the legs.
The prior art teaches a variety of leg support devices, for example those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,151,894; 1,619,685; 2,346,722; 2,375,225; 2,785,418; 2,914,116; 3,066,322; and others. These are deficient, however, in that they fail to provide effective means for insuring that the desired position will be maintained even if the legs are moved.